Betting Against the House
by clemonlime
Summary: Aaron and Haley make a bet to see who can date someone else the longest. Haley picks someone from her work within 24 hours and Aaron, stubborn as always, looks around the BAU in search of someone that's insecure and would accept his advances... Then Reid walks in.


The bet began almost a year into the divorce when Haley and Aaron were participating in their ninth monthly dinner together with Jack. The dinners often were tight-lipped and awkward, and once they ushered Jack off to bed, they broke out the alcohol and really gave each other what for. Dateline would play in the background as they nursed their respective glasses near their chest as they threw slurred insults at each other through the haze of mutually exclusive self-loathing.

At some point, the conversation turned from blaming each other for their split to where they'd go next. Who they would date. And, of course, being a somewhat-newly divorced couple, they made it a competition.

"Longest relationship wins," Haley said, her wine glass wobbling in her hand as she attempted to refill it. "Sooner the better. This'll be easy to win for me."

Aaron huffed, a cloud of whiskey formulating in front of his eyes. "As if. I can get someone by tomorrow."

"Uh huh," Haley giggled and fell back into the couch cushions, "It took you more than a week to get the guts to ask me out."

"It wasn't a competition back then."

Haley had a date planned within ten hours. Aaron got the text message while at work, giving him the location, date and time, just in case he wanted to see for himself. Which he didn't. All he wanted was to have a date himself and soon so that he could send it to Haley and she'd get what was coming to her. But he couldn't just make something up because she would _totally_ actually go and see what was going on.

He peeked out of the blinds. Haley had a date with someone at her work. He'd do the same. Just as a general rule, he'd one-up her by playing her game. Prentiss was a maybe, but she reminded him too much of himself to be a lasting relationship. JJ was married, Garcia was... well, Garcia was like his estranged daughter, pretty much. That ruled out the women, which made him kind of bummed, but he thought of how hilarious it would be for Haley to peer through the window of the restaurant and see Hotch in the middle of a deep conversation with a man and it was immediately worth it to consider.

He smiled to himself and continued to search. He knew he had to find someone insecure, most likely. Enough that they'd be flattered by their Unit Chief asking them to go to dinner. They'd have to have a relatively lacking understanding of relationships in order not to see through his ruse... Hotch's ears perked up as he saw Reid wander into the bullpen with his arms wrapped around himself, sending a shy smile to Morgan as he passed.

 _Bingo_ thought Aaron. He could manage a relationship with the skinny doctor. He'd roomed with him before, occasionally for weeks at a time, and he was an agreeable host and bedmate. He kept to himself for the most part, and his insecurities could be seen as all kinds of benefits on his part.

He waited it out. They went on a case within the city limits moments later, and he made sure he was obvious about his flirtations and somewhat abrupt onslaught. His hand lingered on Reid's shoulder, he sat next to him every chance he could, somewhat trying to subliminally make the younger doctor like him.

When they got back to the bullpen, he watched Reid fall into his chair, exhausted. He began to unpack his things, ready for a long night of work, but Aaron speed-walked over and made sure no one was looking before he leaned on the edge of the desk. Reid glanced up, confused.

"Hotch?" He mumbled, "What's up?"

"Do you need to go home?" Aaron asked quietly, feigning the tone he used when Haley was sick but she refused to put her work down.

"I'm fine," Reid assured him.

"That's good," he replied before quickly adding, "What are you doing Saturday night?"

Reid's eyes didn't move from Aaron's face, although he obviously yearned to look toward his calendar, "Why?"

Aaron just looked at him until recognition washed over his sharp features.

"Oh," he said quietly. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

Reid rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while he flipped through his agenda with the other. He shook his head, not bringing his gaze away from the book in front of him. "I don't even know why I checked. Yeah, I'm free."

"Nice," Aaron said, "Would you be opposed to dinner that night?"

"No," Reid answered. Anyone with untrained human eyes would pass off the answer as a nonchalant answer, but it was obvious that Reid was trying to keep his cool. "Will you... text me the details, and stuff?"

"Of course."

Aaron pushed off the desk and walked to his office. He spared a glance backward to see Reid looking at his lap. Aaron sent Haley his own date's time and address and turned his phone off.

It didn't occur to him that Reid was texting under the desk as well.

Reid practically ran into his apartment and closed the door. The day had been a confusing haze, and he felt like he needed a shower. Every time Aaron touched him, every part of him caught on fire and it got old being burned after awhile. He had wondered all day if the man was doing it deliberately, but as soon as Aaron leaned on his desk with that look in his eyes, he knew something was happening.

He couldn't help but weigh his options. The probability that this sudden awakening of Aaron's feelings being genuine was very slim. Reid wondered if this was just a sport for the older man, if he was getting his kicks from making the youngest person on the team flustered and overall helpless.

Garcia was at the door before he could think himself into a panic. She came bearing gifts of baskets full of fake grass and calming candles, lotions, and dried fruits. She placed it on the kitchen counter just in time for Reid to tackle her in a hug.

"Hey! Woah, Junior G. Let's sit and talk," Garcia cooed, petting his hair. After Morgan had started spending more time at his properties and couldn't always run to Reid's rescue when he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, Garcia had willingly volunteered to be his shoulder to lean on and Reid was ecstatic.

Reid slowly untangled himself from the shorter blonde and she lead him to his couch, settling him in with a baggie of fruit and a blanket around his shoulders. He ripped open the bag and stuffed a few apricot pieces in his cheek before murmuring a, "Thank you."

"So," Garcia sat next to him, smoothing out her skirt and crossing her ankles, "What's going on with the crazy, yelling texts you sent me?"

"Um," Reid said, chewing carefully around his food and trying to think of what to say, "Have you noticed how touchy Hotch has gotten recently?"

"No?" Garcia said, "I stay in my cave all day, so that might tamper my sonar for that kind of thing. I'm usually very perceptive."

"Oh, okay..." Reid nodded and placed his hands on his face with a loud sigh, "Well, he's been very touchy with me. I'm usually not aware of these things, but it was hard not to notice."

"Like..." Garcia squinted, "Like in a cutesy way?"

"Like in an _I'm attracted to you_ way," Reid replied somberly, placing another apricot on his tongue.

"Well, that's great!" Garcia bounced up and down, shaking Reid as she moved. "He likes you back, right? Isn't that what you want?"

"On any regular day, yeah," he answered, "But it's too quick. Too... forced."

"Honey," Garcia murmured, "You said it yourself, you're not the smartest cookie when it comes to sexual advances. How do you know it isn't genuine?"

"It's only been about nine months and ten days since the divorce."

"Okay? Hotch moved on. Maybe he liked you before they even signed the papers."

"Or maybe this is a rebound," Reid offered sadly, "He was in love with Haley, and I'm sure he still is. I've had enough time to assure myself this isn't real, that this is just him going after the easiest person in his unit."

"Now, that is impossible," Garcia said, "You're one of the smartest people I know."

"Not when it comes to this," Reid shoved some more fruit into his mouth.

"When's the date?"

"Saturday?"

"Let's go shopping," Garcia took his hands and tried to pull him up. "Gotta get you a fuck-me dress."

"I'm not gonna wear a dress." Reid's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Oh, honey," Garcia laughed and brought him to his feet. "So much to learn."

Aaron chose one of the high-end restaurants for their date, which made Reid a bit nervous. It left a lot of room for misinterpretation for his intentions. As he waited for the knock to resound on his door, he messed with his hair and sat in his reading chair. He thought about staging himself to look like he wasn't beating himself up over the fact that he'd accepted this rendezvous. But that would be ridiculous.

Reid had been through high school before, he'd lived through too many fake date proposals to count. He knew this wouldn't be the same exact scenario, but he prepared himself for any unexpected jabs at his self-esteem or any unprompted offers for sex. _Tempting as those offers may be_ , he told himself, _do not accept them._

Garcia had offered to hang out at the house on call just in case he needed to go home, but Reid told her he was a big boy. Even if he didn't feel like one. It would have made him guilty to have a friend sitting around in his apartment just in case he had a panic attack on the date he shouldn't have accepted in the first place.

Finally, the time came and Aaron was at his door looking beautiful as ever, and Reid was just standing in his new clothes that made him look way too casual with his hands strangling themselves in his pockets.

"You look..." Aaron began, seemingly breathless, "...amazing."

"Thanks," Reid said quietly. He stopped the sentence there but then realized he probably had to reciprocate, as desperate as it would most likely sound, "You too."

They drove in relative silence. Reid tapped nervously on his knee the entire time, reading store signs before they passed and wondering if he could tuck and roll out of the car before they got to the restaurant. He knew enough about Aaron by osmosis. He wouldn't humiliate Reid in front of an audience in a public place, but there was always the possibility that the parking lot would be the stage for the worst beat down of his entire life. But he couldn't bail, and he definitely wouldn't anyway. He was going to get through this, especially because he couldn't run fast enough to get away from his car. Plus they'd see each other at work. He'd have to put on a brave face.

Aaron, on the other hand, was excited. He had gotten a text from Haley that she was at the restaurant (a text whose sender did not go over the head of his passenger) and felt his confidence strengthen. Reid was in the passenger seat, fiddling with his hands, obviously out of his element. Aaron allowed himself to wonder if this was Reid's first date, but he pushed it away as they pulled into the parking lot.

It took sitting down in a semi-circle booth near the back, ordering drinks, small talk in between, and drinks being clasped by sweaty palms to wave away Aaron's oblivion and bring him to the reality that Reid was stuck in his head and he was definitely not thinking nice and happy thoughts.

"Hey," Aaron scooted around the circle, sitting closer to Reid and placing his palm on Reid's wrist, breaking him out of his mental reverie, "What's wrong?"

Reid swallowed and looked at the hand resting on his own, "Nothing?"

"Are we going to base this relationship on lies?" Aaron smirked.

Reid's mouth went dry. This was progress—at least Aaron was thinking of him in a romantic sense. "Relationship?"

"Of course," Aaron replied, tilting his head, "Unless you don't want that."

"I mean, I do... but..." Reid kept the _why would you want me_ in his head and took a sip of his water.

"Well, tell me what's wrong? If you'd like," he leaned back in the booth to give Reid some space, not removing his hand, "Or we could just change the subject."

"Um," Reid said quietly, shifting, "I'm just nervous, I guess." _Nervous you'll just drop me as soon as I stop being what you want._

"It's okay to be nervous," Aaron told him, rubbing a gentle circle on the back of Reid's hand before pulling away, "I won't bite."

"Promise?" Reid mumbled with a shy smile. He was slowly relaxing into the conversation, knowing that Aaron didn't think much less of him.

"Promise," Aaron replied with a chuckle. "What exactly are you nervous about?"

"First dates are weird," Reid answered way too fast, something that didn't go over Aaron's head.

"You're right," the other man picked up his glass, "But since we know that going in, we can dismiss that part altogether."

The conversation escalated from there. Food arrived at some point in the middle, but neither man did much but pick at it with a few respective bites here and there. Reid listened intently as Aaron spoke about how he built himself up from an attorney to a Unit Chief, throwing in compliments every few sentences just to make Reid blush. He was surprised as to how much he enjoyed making Reid smile, and the way his face would redden from the base of his neck up was so adorable— _what the hell is happening to me?_

Reid slowly began to raise his eyes, attempting to make himself less vulnerable. Aaron was pleased with this. He liked that he was able to calm down the skittish doctor. It gave him an extra boost of confidence.

Another boost followed soon behind as he glanced up and saw Haley at a table across the room. And she was staring right at them with a strange look on her face.

Aaron grinned. The fact that she was watching made it much easier to reach over and brush his thumb across Reid's bottom lip. Reid looked at him with wide eyes, "What was that?"

"You had something on your lip."

"No, I didn't?" Reid tried to keep his breathing calm.

"No, you didn't." Aaron grinned and leaned closer, "Does it matter?"

Reid frowned almost imperceptibly. The drastic change in behavior was so... not Aaron. He felt a pang in his chest as a hand rested on his leg. He scooted away. Every action was further cementing the fact that he was most likely just a one night stand. _Probably not even the first choice._

"I, uh..." Reid cleared his throat and pulled his wallet out, pulling out the exact change that his portion of the meal would cost (of course, including tip) and tucking it under his plate. "Thanks for dinner."

Aaron watched as Reid scurried out of the restaurant, his hand still hovering where Reid had been seconds earlier. He glanced over to where Haley was sitting and scowled as he saw her sitting with a cautious grin, her wine glass posed near her lips.

"Hey, Reid!"

Reid paused in the corridor. He shifted on his feet before turning on his heel and took a deep breath through his nose, "Yeah, Hotch?"

"I'm... I'm so sorry about Saturday," he said, lowering his voice as he finally reached the younger doctor in order to eliminate suspicion of anyone trying to eavesdrop. "Can we try again?"

Reid just looked at him, his hand gripping his coffee cup. He wondered what in the world he had done to deserve any recognition on the matter—he'd overreacted to Aaron's advances and left him alone without offering to pay for dinner. That seemed like something a mean person would do. Regardless, here they were, standing in a relatively empty hallway and Aaron was asking him out. Again.

"U-um..." Reid scanned the man in front of him, looking for any sign of jest, "Seriously?"

"I'm asking, so yes."

"I... What do you have in mind?" Reid asked to the chagrin of his own mind. _Give_ _one_ _more opportunity_ _for him_ _to make your life miserable, why don't you?_

"I was thinking... maybe we go to a movie?"

Reid grimaced. He could write a book about all the statistics he knew about sexual advances in dark movie theaters, and he didn't think he wanted to give Aaron any indication that he was ready for that. Did he want it? Sure. Was he absolutely sure that he wasn't just a bounce back from Haley? Of course not. If he knew that he wasn't, he wouldn't be so uncomfortable in these situations.

"Um... I'm not really... a theater... person," Reid spoke, his eyebrows drawn together as he waited for Aaron to look disappointed.

But he didn't.

"Okay," Aaron nodded and looked around before linking their pinkies. Reid felt lightning shoot up his arm, "How about I bring some DVDs. Do you have a player?"

Reid looked away, immediately noticing Garcia standing there with both of her thumbs pitched up and an expecting look on her face. "Maybe I have one somewhere..."

"I'll bring one just in case," Aaron smiled and released Reid's hand, "See you tonight."

"O-o-okay," Reid stuffed his hand in his pocket, sending a lackluster smile in his direction.

As soon as Aaron disappeared around the corner, Reid collapsed against the wall and began to hyperventilate. Garcia rolled her eyes and ran over, instructing him on how to breathe again for the fifth time in a 24 hour period. She truly had her work cut out for her.

Reid wore many layers of clothes. Many, many layers, more than he had in awhile. A bit of a chastity suit in order to shield himself from whatever activities Aaron might have been planning. Not that he expected to be advanced on in his home, Aaron was better than that. But with the AC blaring and a few cups of tea on standby, he could make it through whatever the older man threw at him.

Aaron brought a few interesting films that he could get into; documentaries about history, science, etc. The fact that he was trying to find a common interest was endearing. Aaron was wearing casual clothes, a strange but comforting sight. Splitting work-Aaron and date-Aaron was something he needed. Made him feel less on edge. They sat on the couch together, a few inches of space between them, just watching the first doc Aaron had brought. It was about flowers and bees—pollination, or something, Reid couldn't really pay attention.

He kept focusing on what Aaron was doing, how deep he was breathing, wondering if he should go closer or move farther away and if that would at all smother his obsession with the way the older man's chest would rise and fall like a worry-less tide while Reid was silently hyperventilating like a rickety kite in the wind. It didn't seem that Aaron was able to tell how shaken he was, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

A documentary and a glass of water later, the night was over and Reid was cautiously ushering Aaron to the door. He didn't want the other man to go, but he understood that he had a child to go home to and didn't want to have him waiting.

"Hey, um... Hotch?" Reid squeaked before Aaron could walk out the door.

Aaron turned on his heel, a stack of DVDs under his arm and a smile on his face, "Yes?"

"I... It probably didn't show, but I really enjoyed tonight," he recounted his many hours with Garcia in which she taught him etiquette on dates, and that _if you like something, you gotta tell him!_ "…And I'd like to do it again, sometime."

"I enjoyed it too," Aaron said. The look on his face was something he couldn't quite place.

Reid backed down slightly as Aaron took a step toward him, placing his free hand gingerly on Reid's wrist before leaning down and pressing his lips to his right cheek. His entire face caught fire and he pressed his fingertips to the source of the flame, trying to smother it as Aaron disappeared down the hallway.

As soon as the door was closed, Reid leaned against the cold wood and sunk to the floor. He placed his head in his hands, skin still humming from the burns, and chastised himself for allowing this to happen. All of this was just a joke to Aaron, he was sure of it, but he couldn't tell why he kept laughing along.

"So," Aaron said, rolling the dark liquor around the bottom of his glass, "How's Brandon?"

"Oh, we broke up."

"Oh, really?" Aaron beamed.

"Yeah," Haley caught onto his smug demeanor but matched it quickly, "I'm with Sam now."

"Sam Turner?"

"Sam Turner," Haley nodded once, "Still working in Accounting."

"Ah, tell him I miss him," he replied before taking a sip of his whiskey, "Reid and I are still going strong."

"Oh, yeah?" Haley chuckled, "How long has it been? Two months?"

"Two months, thirteen days," Aaron nodded, bearing a grin that stretched from one ear to the other, "Reid can tell you the precise second if you'd like."

"It's surprising," Haley laughed and shook her head, "I didn't think you'd sink so low."

"How?" Aaron sat up, interested in what this last-ditch effort to ruin his mood would be. He busied his hands with refilling his glass.

"Falling back on a kid you know has a crush on you?" Haley asked him, "That's as low as I've seen you take one of these bets."

Aaron froze mid-pour. Haley made her infamous _you fucking idiot_ face and nursed her wine.

Reid scrambled with his phone, holding it to his ear just in time to hear the click on the receiving end.

 _"Doctor Love speaking. What is your affliction."_

He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

 _"Helloooooo._ _"_

"I..." Reid frowned, a puff of air escaping his lips, "I need help."

 _"Woah, Junior._ _I hear tears._ _What's going on."_

Reid was sitting on the floor in front of his door. He's been crying for a good while, but about what, he wasn't sure. He knew it had to do with Aaron. Somewhere in his self-depreciative haze, he forgot just what. He'd come up with so many conspiracies about just how Aaron could orchestrate such a delicate yet complicated lie. They'd gone out together so many times, they'd hung out at each other's houses, he'd received many cheek-kisses. It was obvious that Reid wasn't seen as a one night stand, but now what were the other possibilities? A rebound from his failed marriage, a pass-time, an experiment, an intricate way to ruin Reid's self-esteem... the list went on. Reid had thought himself into a panic attack, and after he got control over his breathing, he called Garcia. Of course.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Reid whimpered.

 _"Thinking about what?"_

"How weird this is," he spluttered, "A straight man getting out of a divorce and immediately getting into a relationship with a scrawny, weird, annoying man? A _man_ _?_ Garcia, it's entirely plausible he just looked out his office window and realized I'd be the easiest person to take advantage of. Maybe he even knew I was head over heels. Maybe-"

 _"Darling, I understand why you're doubting this. You have all these pent-up self-esteem issues, and we all do sometimes, but you need to calm down._ _You two have been together for five months-"_

"Five months, fifteen days, and three hours."

 _"Exactly. My love, Hotch couldn't even keep Prentiss_ _' fake death_ _from us for that long. He definitely wouldn't be participating in an elaborate lie just to make your life miserable. He isn't the kids at your high school. He's an FBI agent and he's helplessly in love with you."_

"I want to believe you so bad," Reid murmured, wiping away a stray tear. "It just isn't realistic."

 _"What isn't realistic is a man and his ex-wife plotting against you with the sole purpose of humiliating you and boosting their ego."_

Reid hummed, sniffing and mulling it over. "It sounds dumb when you put it like that."

 _"Because it's tooootally dumb, my dear. What I just said isn't realistic. Hotch falling in love with a wonderful guy like you is very possible."_

"Thanks, Garcia."

 _"You're welcome! Now chug a glass of water for rehydration and take a nap before the cry-hangover headache sets in. I love you! You're amazing! Sleep it off."_

Aaron straightened his tie in the mirror, a wide grin on his face. Six months he'd been with Reid, and the skittish doctor was finally okay and settled in. Six months was a significant landmark in a relationship, and Reid knew it. He was in the clear. The bet was fading from existence, he was in a happy and committed relationship, but deep in his heart, he knew that he'd won. Haley had probably moved on to yet another coworker, and he was still home free with Reid at his side.

It didn't take him much to fall in like with the brunette man. His heart rate had just recently begun speeding up as soon as he came into view, and although he had his doubts about whether or not he should tell the team about them, it seemed that his steadily increasing understanding of Reid's insecurities was making it seem like a dumb idea to keep this a secret. It wasn't about the bet anymore, it was about making sure Reid was okay, making sure they were still good together. Making sure he buried the evidence of any gambling over this deep, deep down where Reid would never find it.

They met each other at the restaurant where they had their first date. On the walk inside, Reid rambled about the sentiment of half-an-anniversary, and as soon as they were seated, Aaron took hold of Reid's hand under the table and the younger man's face lit up like the centerpiece candle on the table.

Everything was perfect. Reid could sit up with good posture, and he could make eye contact for more than thirty seconds at a time, and the changes were so noticeable that six months ago and right then were like night and day. Conversation flowed with ease, and their hands never once broke from each other.

Of course, things wouldn't last for long.

Aaron felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he checked the caller I.D. as subtly as he could. Haley was calling. He thought of what that could entail, but he knew it couldn't be good. He gave a half-ass excuse as to why he had to take the call and speed-walked out of the nearest exit, stepping onto the patio and swiping his thumb across the screen.

 _"Where are you?"_

"I'm with Reid," Aaron said quietly, "Six months today."

 _"Christ, Aaron. Will you just quit it already?"_

"Quit what?" He turned on his heel to see Reid at their table fiddling with his wine glass and mouthing something under his breath thoughtfully.

 _"This. Whatever you're doing to him."_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 _"Remember_ _six_ _months ago?_ _When I told you that-"_

"That he loves me, yes. I do remember that. Why are you bringing that up?"

 _"Because it's unfair, Aaron."_

"It's not unfair. I think you're just jealous that you can't hold a stable relationship," Aaron said, poison leaking into his tone.

 _"It's not jealousy, Aaron. I worry for you, and I definitely worry for Spencer. It's unfair to him that you're leading him on like this."_

"I'm not leading him on."

 _"You are. This has all been about a stupid bet. Do you value your ego more than you value your coworker's self-image?"_

"It's not about the bet, anymore. Sure, it started out that way, but I've grown up since then."

 _"Yet you go to the same restaurant he fled from when you were trying to impress me by flirting with him. I can't hold a relationship because I haven't fully moved on yet. You haven't either, and it's okay to admit that._ _"_

Aaron bit his lip and looked at his feet, "Is that all this call is for? To hang the fact I haven't moved on from you over my head? Because it isn't fair."

 _"I'm trying to save Spencer."_

"You're just bringing up the bet again. I keep trying to bury it so I can have a nice life-"

 _"It's not a nice life when it's based on a lie. You told me yourself, he was paranoid."_

"He's not paranoid anymore. I just got him to warm up to me, and you're ruining it."

 _"I quit."_

"You're quitting what? The bet?"

 _"Yes. I kept my mouth shut because you were happy, but as soon as I saw you two in that restaurant it felt wrong. He looked so heartbroken_ _before he left_ _. You don't even call him his first name._ _"_

"He's not _heartbroken_ , Haley, he's just fine now. I don't call him his first name because he's my subordinate, and I haven't ever called him anything else. I might just call him Spencer from now on if it'll make you happy. I'll do anything, as long as he never finds out..."

Aaron's train of thought derailed as he glanced back into the restaurant to see Reid's seat was empty. He wondered if Reid had left again, but as soon as he turned around and locked his gaze with familiar eyes he realized that wasn't the case.

 _"Aaron?"_

"I'll... call you back."

Aaron turned his phone off and slipped it into his pocket. He almost started walking toward Reid, but he recognized the sight of a man on the edge of breaking while keeping a calm demeanor and he understood that there wasn't anything he could do.

"I followed you because I saw it was Haley," Reid said carefully, thinking about each word before he said it, "I thought maybe something bad had happened."

"Reid..."

"I can't say I didn't prepare myself for this situation. So, let me just... help me understand," he held his hands up in a form of surrender, but his fingers were shaking and he quickly dropped them and let them recede into his pockets. "What exactly was the bet about?"

Aaron's eyes burned, "L-longest relationship wins."

"A little friendly, newly-divorced couple competition," Reid nodded and gave him a sad smile, "Gotcha."

"It's not like that."

"It started like that, though. Right?" His resolve was crumbling, but he kept that damned smile on as he searched for his phone on his person. "I guess I should commend you on your acting skills. I bet you were a killer Fourth Pirate."

"I was," a tear slipped free and settled beside Aaron's nose. "Please..."

"You're crying," Reid said plainly. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say that you've developed something for me."

Aaron just nodded, looking away. "Yes."

"Okay. That should teach you not to bet against a guy from Vegas," Reid scoffed, his voice closer and more distinct. "Why'd you choose me?"

"You weren't anyone else," he said. He didn't want to tell him the truth, but because Reid had obviously switched into his profiler aura, it would come out one way or another.

"I wasn't someone with enough self-respect to turn you down."

Aaron grimaced and made a quiet cry, "No."

Aaron finally looked up when he felt cold fingers frame his face. Reid was right in front of him, a single tear track shining over his cheekbone and disappearing underneath his jaw.

"Let no one who loves be called altogether unhappy. Even love unreturned has its rainbow," Reid recited quietly, his breath dusting Aaron's upper lip, "J.M. Barrie."

"Reid, I-"

Their first actual kiss could have come in better circumstances, sure, but it didn't make it any less special. Aaron just encircled Reid's torso with his arms, while slowly warming hands rested on the edges of Aaron's jaw.

"I'm not going to say it's okay," Reid said as he broke the kiss far too soon, "because I'm feeling pretty not good right now. But I'm willing to let the past go and focus on whatever future we can scavenge as long as you promise me something."

"Anything," Aaron whispered.

"I never want to come back to this goddamned restaurant ever again," Reid said, pressing his forehead against Aaron's and sighing, "It's a cursed place."

"I promise we can go somewhere else from now on," Aaron breathed, "Anything you want. I just want to kiss you again."

"Plenty of time for that after dinner," Reid murmured, patting his cheek and sighing. "It comes as a pleasant surprise that being around you has given me enough confidence that I can bounce back from what a disaster this night has been."

Aaron wiped his eyes, guilt burrowing into the flesh between his ribs and vowing to stay there for a long time. He looked at Reid, seeing someone who was betrayed but too in love to care, and slipped his palm into the empty space between Reid's fingers, gripping his hand tight. "Me too."


End file.
